ironmaidenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Iron Maiden
thumb|Iron Maiden, (de izquiera a derecha) [[Adrian Smith, Janick Gers, Bruce Dickinson, Steve Harris, Dave Murray y Nicko McBrain.]] Iron Maiden es una banda de heavy metal britanica formada en 1979 en London, Inglaterra, por el bajista Steve Harris (único miembro original). Desde el primer albúm la banda ha grabado un total de 31 albúmes (15 albúmes de estudio; 7 albúmes en vivo; 4 EP´s y 5 recopilatorios). Iron Maiden son considerados pioneros del N.W.O.B.H.M. (Nueva ola de heavy metal británico), varios de sus discos han alcanzado grandes puestos en las tablas y su último albúm The Final Frontier alcanzo el primer puesto en más de 30 países. Historia de Iron Maiden Inicios En 1971 Steve Harris, virtuoso bajista de 16 años decide meterse en el mundo del metal, al ser inspirado por varias bandas de heavy metal. En 1972, Steve toco en una banda llamda "Influence", que luego paso a llamarse "Gypsy's Kiss". Un año mas tarde Steve se una a una banda llamada Smiler, meses despues de tocar en pubs con ella, Steve decide irse ya que sus compañeros no lo apoyaban. Steve formo "Iron Maiden" (basado en el nombre aparato de tortura que Steve vio en una película) a mediados de 1979, aquí llegaron Dave Sullivan (guitarra), Ron “Rebel” Matthews (batería), Paul Mario Day (voz) y Terry Rance (guitarra). Varios cambios de formacion afectaron la banda, como la llegada de Dave Murray, Paul Di'Anno y Doug Sampson. Luego de varios meses tocando el clubes, Iron Maiden fue finalmente reconocida en noviembre del mismo año, donde se les ofrecio un contrato para formar un disco donde tendria fama mundial, por EMI Records. Con Paul Di'Anno Iron Maiden A principios del año 1980, Dennis Straton se ve interesado en la banda y deicde unirse como segundo guitarrista. El baterista Doug, no se puede aplicar al horario de practica de la banda, por lo que decide dejar Maiden; y llego un nuevo baterista llamado Clive Burr, para ocupar su lugar. En abril Iron Maiden lanza su primer album llamado Iron Maiden, donde debuto como No. 4 en las tablas inglesas. Iron Maiden salio de tour con la banda estadounidense KISS por toda Europa. Dennis es expulsado de Iron Maiden y entra Adrian Smith para substituirlo. Killers En 1981, el album Killers sale a la venta, el cual es uno de los primeros albumes de los muchos producidos por Martin Birch. La banda, aparecieron como los primeros en tocar, salio de tour por Europa, Japón y Norte América, junto a Judas Priest y UFO. Paul Di'Anno se va de la banda en septiembre, debido a exceso de drogas y alcholismo, el cual es reemplazado por Bruce Dickinson. La banda toca algunos últimos, shows es Italia, mientras que con Bruce se preparan para sacar un nuevo disco. Paul DiAnno y Harris en el tour por Manchester.jpg|Paul Di'Anno y Steve Harris en Manchester. (1980) Iron maiden.jpg|Portada de Iron Maiden Killers album.jpg|Portada de Killers Con Bruce Dickinson The Number of the Beast En 1983, Iron Maiden lanza The Number Of The Beast, uno de los albumes más exitosos de la carrera de Iron Maiden. La banda consiguio su primer top 10, en Inglaterra, con el single Run To The Hills en número 7. La banda empieza un tour llamado Beast Of the Road que duro 11 meses, 179 presentaciones y 17 paises en el tour, Iron Maiden toco junto a Rainbow, Judas Priest, 38 Special, Scorpions, Foreigner y Loverboy. Piece Of Mind Clive Burr abandona la banda, y Nicko McBrain entra en la batería. El albúm Piece of Mind es lanzado, junto al nuevo tour World Piece Tour, donde es siendo los primeros en los grandes estadios de Estados Unidos. La banda lleno el Maidson Square Garden, en un concierto, sin nisiquiera aparecer en las radios estadounidenses, cosa que solo ha hecho Iron Maiden. Powerslave En 1984, la banda saca Powerslave, otro gran albúm de Iron Maiden, donde se cree que la voz de Bruce Dickinson alcanza su tono mas alto. El mismo año, la banda para promocionar el album, hace el World Slavery Tour que duro 11 meses, y fue alrededor de 26 países. El tour fue todo un éxito, por el especial de Rock In Rio es Sudámerica, en el cual asistieron 300,000 personas. El concierto de Rock In Rio, y otros conciertos se grabaron el el album en directo Live After Death, considerado uno de los mejores albumes en directo de Iron Maiden y del mundo. Somewhere Back In Time En 1986, Iron Maiden saca Somewhere Back In Time, que como los otros albumes este también tuvo éxito, debutando como el #3 en las listas. La banda saco un nuevo estilo aquí usando un uso mas robotico y futuristico, usando un nuevo uso de sinterizadores. La banda empieza el Somewhere Back In Time Tour. Seventh Son of a Seventh Son No Prayer for the Dying Fear of the Dark Bruce Dickinson en Rock in Rio.PNG|Bruce Dickinson en Rock in Rio. (1985) The-Number-Of-The Beast.jpg|Portada de The Number of the Beast. Piece Of Mind album.jpg|Portada de Piece of Mind. Powerslave album.jpg|Portada de Powerslave. Somewhere back in time.jpg|Portada de Somewhere Back In Time. Seventh son of a seventh son.jpg|Portada de Seventh Son of a Seventh Son No Prayer for the Dying.jpg|Portada de No Prayer for the Dying Fear of the dark album.jpg|Portada de Fear of the Dark Salida de Bruce y entrada de Blaze The X Factor Virtual XI Reunión Brave New World Dance of Death A Matter of Life and Death Flight 666 The Final Frontier From Fear to Eternity Integrantes Articulo principal: Integrantes de Iron Maiden Bruce Dickinson Steve Harris Dave Murray Nicko McBrain Adrian Smith Janick Gers Premios Articulo principal: Premios y nominaciones de Iron Maiden Influencias Articulo principal: Influencias de Iron Maiden Influencias sobre otras bandas Imagen y legado Articulo principal: El legado de Iron Maiden Discografía Articulo principal: Discografía de Iron Maiden Albúmes de estudio Lista de tours Articulo principal: Tours de Iron Maiden Categoría:Iron Maiden